Stalker
by SnakeClaw666
Summary: A stalker has kidnapped Zane. Diara and Zylus look for their friend but who is this stalker and why does he want Zane? Rape, Torture and an unexpected villian.
1. Chapter 1

This was a normal day for the E-Teens. Unbeknownst to the them, the leader of the Radikor, Zane will be kidnapped and Diara and Zylus will be searching for the Kidnapper but the kidnapper is watching them and has stalked Zane for a while and is someone you won't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

The day began with Lokar forcing the 3 E-teen leaders to work together again.

They went to a jungle in South America. Diara was complaining why Lokar had to force the three leaders to

fight together once.

"Why does Lokar make us work together?" Diara complained. "We hate each other!"

Zane yelled back at her, "We work together or we are all punished!" "So shut up!"

Zylus stayed quiet during the argument and finally said, "Let's just split up so we can get this over with."

Diara and Zane agreed and they split up. Zane was angrily grumbling when he left.

Zylus POV

"I just want to get this over with," thought Zylus as he was walking through the trees. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watch him

to make sure he walked into a unpleasant situation. Zylus was walking when suddenly he was whipped into the air by a rope trap. The rope

stopping in front of dead mutilated person with a rifle. He screamed.( You would,too.)

Diara POV

I heard Zylus scream and ran to wear he was. He was stuck in front a dead guy and by the way the dead guy looked.

I did not want to meet whoever did this. I was about to cut Zylus down because the rope was attached to a huge rock

and the rope was at the top. I got at the top and was trying to undo the knot when we heard a soft _CRACK CRACK._

ZanePOV

I heard Zylus scream and was about to go over to where he was when suddenly I hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

What will happen to Zane?

What is making that _CRACK_ sound?

Are Diara and Zylus Safe?

Find out NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Diara and Zylus POV

I heard a strange _CRACK _sound and what came into our view was something i have never seen.

No One POV

The creature was 8 feet tall, it was dark red and black. It had only one eye like a cyclops. It had porcupine like quills on

the back of its head. It's teeth outside like a alligator. It had 3 claws on each hand and and werewolf like feet. It had

a tail was long and tough like a gator's. It looked very robotic too. It was a Rager. The _CRACK_ sound came from the wood it was

holding and breaking.

Creature Description

Ragers were created from people using rage collars. Rage collars were used to boost adrenaline. It backfired. They just felt rage and turned into these creatures. They kill and attack anything. The rage collar production was stopped but Ragers still are around. Ragers are not affected by Kairu Attacks.

Zane POV

I woke up in a windowless room and it was empty besides the bed i was on and handcuffed to. The room lit by a single light bulb.

I heard a voice. "Are you awake my E-Gon?"(Eastern Dragon) as that was said the light dimmed and i saw someone come

into the room. I could not tell who he was. I knew he was male by his voice but the room had darkened so i could only see

his eyes. They were red, contacts i was sure of it. He started to speak again.

"My E-Gon" as he sat on my bed teasing me, the handcuff only allowed me to sit up "Did you sleep well?"

I coul feel his breath on my face. Then he leaned forward and kissed me as he did i felt him grab my crotch.

"Tomorrow we will have some fun, My E-Gon." he said softly as he pulled away.

As he got up and walked away, I asked, "What should I call you asshole?"

He paused and said, "Call me Stalker." He left and i hoped that Diara and Zylus notice my disappearance.

Zylus POV

The Rager looked up and saw Diara then started to attack the rock she was on.

"Shit!" I said to myself. Looking around for a weapon, the only weapon was the rifle.

No One POV

Zylus quickly said, "Sorry dead dude." as he took the rifle and shot the Rager in the head.

(Hard to do when you are upside down)

The Rager died and Diara cut the rope.

Zylus fell on his head and Diara jumped down from rock.

"Where the hell is Zane?" Diara angrily exclaimed.

"I don't know he should heard me yell." Zylus replied.

"Let's find him. I want to give him a piece of my mind." Diara said.

They went to where Zane was only to find a blooded club and his X-Reader.

"Shit" Zylus said.

Diara replied, "No kidding."

Who is Stalker?

Why was there a Rager in the jungle?

Why did Stalker kidnap Zane?

What will Diara and Zylus do?

Will Diara and Zylus look for Zane?

Find out on the Next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Diara and Zylus POV

"Should we tell Lokar?" Diara asked.

"Fuck no! What are we going to say? Hey Lokar! Zane's been kidnapped. He won't believe us!" Zylus replied.

"Okay. There are some villages. Maybe they saw something." Diara replied.

"Okay. Let's go." Zylus said as he led the way to the nearest village.

Zane POV

I heard him come back into the room. "Why do you keep turning off the lights? Stalker." I hissed angrily at him.

"My E-Gon... I don't want reveal my identity to you. Not yet" He softly said as unlocked my handcuffs."We are going to have some fun though."

First thing i did when the handcuffs came off was try to punch him. That backfired when i got tased.

"My E-Gon i knew you would try that." he said as i was on the ground breathing hard.

"We won't have anymore problems, right? My E-Gon?"

"Right." I replied softly. I did not want to get tased again. "God, that hurt."

"It did, huh." he said as he turned me on my back.

"My E-Gon. You have such a beautiful body." he talked as he unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants.

I noticed by the way he paused he was taking in the fact i did not wear underwear. he purred softly

LEMON ALERT SKIP IF YOU NOT LIKE LEMONS!

No One POV

Zane saw Stalker quickly unbuckle and unzipped his zipper and gently spread Zane's legs open.

Stalker then gently put his mouth around Zane's penis as he did put 2 fingers in Zane's mouth and told

him to suck.

Stalker told me to suck so Zane did because Zane really did not want to be tased again. Zane felt a warm cavern around his penis

and could not help but moan. "Aah." Zane knew Stalker smiled cause i felt his teeth for a moment. When Zane finally felt his orgasm,

Stalker pulled away leaving Zane so close too. Then Stalker pulled his fingers out my mouth and quickly put one inside of

Zane.

"Do you like that my E-Gon?" Stalker said as he found Zane sweet spot.

Zane could not help but moan, "Yes." Stalker smiled as he put in his second one and started to scissor gently.

Stalker finally pulled out his fingers only to put his penis inside Zane.

"Definitely male." Zane thought as Stalker started to thrust inside of him.

"My E-Gon you feel so good and tight." Stalker moaned as he quickly started to feel his orgasm. Stalker came inside Zane as

let loose his load on Stalker's chest and stomach. Stalker feel on top of Zane and Zane was quick to notice Stalker must

be young cause he was not as heavy as a full grown person. Suddenly Stalker put his arms around Zane and

whispered, "My E-Gon, did you enjoy it?"

Zane could only say as he was out of breath,"Yeah."

Stalker then got on top of Zane and impaled himself on Zane's cock.

"My E-Gon, i could not help but want to feel you inside me." He moaned as he started to rock gently.

Zane sat up and put his arms around Stalker and whispered,"Are you enjoying this you asshole?"

Stalker then said,"If you're thinking about killing me, don't i'm the only one who can open the door."

Zane pondered this as he let loose his load inside of Stalker. Stalker then got pulled up his pants and said,

"The door only opens to my voice and i have Ragers outside. Even if you could get the door open, considering you

don't have a weapon, you won't make it out alive." Zane growled angrily realizing even if he killed Stalker, he wouldn't be able to escape

because the Ragers would kill just as he got out.

Zane watched as Stalker left through the door saying,"I'll get some books and food for you. Kay?"

Zane pondered ways to escape while hoping Diara and Zylus would find him.

How does Stalker have Ragers?

How will Zane escape from Stalker?

Will Diara and Zylus find clues to Zane's location?

Who is Stalker?

Find Out In The Next Chapter

Note

Stalker actually created the rage collars mentioned in Rager description thus causing the outbreak of Ragers.


	5. Chapter 5

No One POV

We went to some of the villages looking for clues to where Zane could be. They did not find any clues until they found

a villager who saw something strange.

The villager said,"I saw a truck go by here a couple of days ago. Odd it did because it had a rage collar logo on it. I

thought they stopped production because of the Rager incident."

Zylus thanked the man. After Diara and Zylus got some food, they discussed what the villager said.

"A rage collar logo? The man who made the rage collars was never found. So maybe he trying to product

another dangerous item." Diara said.

"Yeah." Zylus replied still eating.

When they left Diara was thinking about Zylus, he was a morphine addict for 3 years and when he stopped he

became much more quiet and depressed. She found out about it and helped him quit but he became quieter and

well just downright lonely.

Zylus had always been quiet until he became an addict to morphine he then became much more open and expressive.

"Zylus.." Diara started to say but was cut off when Zylus said,"We're here." They had come upon an abandoned facility

or they thought was abandoned when a Rager holding a gun walked out of the building. They hid nearby in some bushes

and scoped out the place. The two saw 8 Ragers and they had plasma rifles and scattershots. (Halo game Guns)

"That's a lot of Ragers and firepower in an abandoned place like this." Diara said.

"Yeah." Zylus said. They finished scoping the place out and snuck in killing 2 Ragers and taking their weapons.

Zylus had a scattershot and Diara had a plasma rifle. They then got into a firefight after killing 3 more Ragers.

After they killed the remainder of the guards, they entered a room seemingly empty. "The hell!" Zylus exclaimed

when the room filled up with chloroform knocking the 2 aliens out.

Zane POV

I was reading a book Stalker gave me. He kept the handcuffs off me cause i did not want to get tased and

he knew that. The lights dimmed again and Stalker came into room once more saying, "My E-Gon we are gonna

play a game."

"What game?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said as he put a cloth dipped in chloroform over mouth. I blacked out.

What game is Stalker talking about?

What will happen to Diara and Zylus?

Find Out On The Next Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Zane POV

I woke up to find myself in a room with virtually nothing in it besides my 2 friends Diara and Zylus.

I rushed over to where they were hoping they were okay.

No One POV

Diara woke up and saw Zane looking at her.

"Zane, you're okay." Diara said

"Yeah, i am. Are you guys ok?" Zane said.

"Yeah." Zylus said waking up.

"Where the hell are we?" Diara asked as Zane helped her up. The place was probably a testing chamber. Suddenly a voice was heard,

"Everyone awake?"

"Stalker." Zane hissed with venom in his voice.

"Stalker?" Diara said confused.

Before Zane could explain, Stalker said, "I am the one who kidnapped Zane. If you are wondering where you are this is my

testing chamber, where i throw some zombies at and you kill them with your weapons." When the three aliens looked around,

they saw a scattershot, plasma rifle and carbine rifle. They picked the weapons up and once they did zombies came out of the

walls and attacked them. After a 30 minute fight killing the zombies suddenly chloroform came into the room and started to

knock the 3 aliens out. Zane knocked out immediately and Diara and Zylus could only watch when Stalker wearing a Ku Klux Klan

mask took Zane.

Why did Stalker test the 3 aliens?

What is Stalker planning?

Find Out On The Next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane POV

I woke up back in the little room that Stalker always kept me in. I looked around and saw a few more books and

a plate of food. I was just thinking about what Stalker was planning when the lights dimmed once again and

Stalker entered the room. Stalker walked over to me ,sat on my bed and said,"My-Gon, tell me a story.

This routine was always the same every time. We fucked, that's it. But today suddenly he just wanted me to him a story.

"Ok." I softly said. "Why?"

"Just tell me a story." he said looking at me intently.

Looking at him, I finally told him a story.

I said starting," Ok, let me tell you about the Wish Dragon. They say the only way to speak to the most powerful creature

in all of the dimensions is to get 13 powerful artifacts. Then he will grant you a wish but his wish sometimes will teach you

a lesson. Wish for immortality and you will lose everyone you love. Despite being more powerful, then the great gods Musica

and Drakashic (Musica is a beautiful golden dragon who forgives and always gives a second chance. Drakashic is his twin who punishes

creatures who lose their chances with Musica.) the Wish Dragon was not always powerful, he was actually a small dragon who

was laughed at because he had no teeth, claws and horns. Then,one day he found a wish stone and made a wish to become

the most powerful creature and thus he became the Wish Dragon. No one battles the Wish Dragon for he is too powerful but

they say someone can defeat him but no ones knows who."

No One POV

Stalker softly gently as Zane finished. Stalker then pounced on Zane and kissed him while unbuckling his pants to

let his hard-on out. Zane put his arms around Stalker as Stalker opened Zane's pants, pulled them down and put his cock

inside Zane. Zane moaned into Stalker's mouth as Stalker eagerly thrusted inside him. Zane felt his release and whimpered

into Stalker's mouth. Stalker felt Zane tighten around him and came making Zane cum too. Zane felt his climax and panted

as Stalker pulled out, pulled up his pants and left the room leaving Zane to his thoughts. Zane then heard Beethoven's

Ode To Joy playing upstairs.

Diara POV

I was in the hospital with Zylus. We were found unconscious in the forest and now were discussing Stalker when suddenly

the rest of Team Radikor, Team Imperaliaz and Team Batticor walked through the door with Lokar who said,"You two better

tell me what the hell is going on."

Will Diara and Zylus tell Lokar Zane has been kidnapped?

What will happen if they do?

Find Out On The Next Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't like doing dialogue much so here it is)

Diara and Zylus told them and the teams followed a lead about Stalker.

Here's the start

No One POV

They got to the location and were attacked by 3 waves of Ragers, necromorphs and zombies. After slaughtering

all 3 waves, the 3 teams set up camp in a cavern with a small pool of water that was found by following a small

tunnel. After making a fire, everyone else slept but Zylus woke up and saw Diara was not there. Zylus got up

and went to the pool of water and saw her sitting in the pool. Zylus undressed and got into pool, gave Diara

a hug and said,"We'll find Zane."

"That's not what i'm thinking about." Diara replied gently hugging Zylus back.

"What are you thinking about then?" Zylus asked as Diara put her head on his chest.

"Ever since you stopped using morphine, you been much more depressed." Diara said slipping her hand lower to his boxers

Zylus not noticing. (You all know where this is going, right?)

Zylus suddenly felt his boxers go down just enough to let his penis out. Diara hugged him even tighter and Zylus hugged her back

understanding. Zylus pushed Diara's panties down enough just let his penis in and gently thrusted. After a few minutes, he came

inside her and the two cleaned up and went to sleep.

Zane POV

Stalker was laying in my arms, we just finished fucking and he was thinking. I could kill him but i had no idea where i was

and what i may meet out there.

Stalker pulled himself up and kissed me then he started to pull on my pants eager for sex.

"Fine." i said as he pulled my pants down and prepared to put his cock inside me.

He paused and said,"Your friends are looking for you, My E-Gon. I have a few surprises for them. They won't get hurt though."

We started to fuck again but i was hoping Diara and Zylus will find me.

What surprises does Stalker have in store?

Do Diara and Zylus have a blossoming romance?

Find Out On The Next Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Diara and Zylus POV

We got a true lead. An address form an anonymous tip.

Zane may be there. We were talking about our relationship but it turns out Koz

found out about them and is pissed but accepts his sister is happy.

Zane POV

Stalker walked and told me my friends found where we were, Then he gave me a kiss

not sex-eager kiss but passionate. Then he said that everything that happened is

because of him. As he kissed me, he pushed a shot into my neck knocking me out.

No One POV

The teams arrived at a robotic dragon and in the cockpit was Stalker and Zane.

"You can't have him. He is mine." Stalker said as Zane tried to struggle out of his

bonds. Stalker activated the robot and attacked the teams. Zane broke out of his bonds and

attacked Stalker trying to save his friends. Zane defeated him and ripped off his mask. Zane let out

a soft gasp.

WHO IS STALKER?

Find out On The Final Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Zane POV

I was staring Stalker or should i call him by his real name...Ky in the eyes.

"Ky... Why?" i softly said to him still shocked.

"Because only you would care about a monster like me." He said while charging me. He tackled me but i

punched him but he was trying to kill me.

"We are going down together, Zane." he said with insanity in his eyes. He charged once more intent on

killing me. I punched him and knocked him out and directed the robot head down.

As i carried Ky out, Diara asked,"What are we going to do with him?"

3 Months later

No One POV

Zane asked to be let into Kairu Mental institution. He was holding a bento box filled with

fried chicken and rice. He went into a beautiful room and sitting in the chair was Ky

drinking some rum.

"Hey, Ky." Zane said while sitting down and giving Ky the bento.

"Hey." Ky said while taking the bento.

"So i hear they are gonna let you out next week." Zane said while Ky was eating.

"So, i hope you stay on your meds when you get, Kay Ky." Zane said when Ky finished his food.

"Maybe i will but Zane this is not over by a long shot." Ky said smiling as Ky took Zane's hand and

pressed it against his face.

"You know that they will restrain because you just did that, right." Zane said looking at Ky.

"I know." Ky said as Zane left and two guards came in to restrain him.

Zane left the institution while wondering what Ky will do in the future.

THE END


End file.
